Mine
by LilxMissxLovesxYa
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a normal woman with a normal life, suddenly finds herself in the grasps of her supposed, "Mate." Will time make her fall in love, or is his brutal nature too much for her? ItaSaku. First long chaptered story. This is an AU fanfic, and definitely does not line up with actual Naruto. I take no credit from Kishimoto-san. I'm simply borrowing his characters.
1. Chapter 1

Credits: I take no ownership of Kishimoto-san's characters. I'm simply using them for my own entertainment!

Summary: Haruno Sakura, a normal woman with a normal life, suddenly finds herself in the grasps of her supposed, "Mate." Will time make her fall in love, or is his brutal nature too much for her?

…..

The tall and pale man, clad in a black coat decorated in red clouds that effectively hid his body from view, let out a snarl while his hands began clenching involuntarily, the blackish purple nail polish glinting in the setting suns light streaming through the open window. His long, silky black bangs slightly swept into the front of his right eye but he took no notice of it. _He had to find her._ Nothing else mattered to him. He was foolish, and waited too long. The easy opening was his first chance, after all.

A smirk barely grazed one side of his lips. Her scent was still strong, even as the two other members of his team stood in the small living room. His eyes narrowed, taking in the hunger-filled gazes of his teammates. A low warning growl escaped his throat.

"She is mine," he reminded them as his crimson eyes narrowed in on their own -yet more normal- eyes, "You will be punished." The men in the room shivered, the fear rolling down their bodies as they nodded. No one survived if they disobeyed this frightening Uchiha.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama." Said a rough, deep voice coming from the tall red-headed man. This man was also clad in the dark cloak with strange patterns on it, although he looked even less human than them all. The face sticking out from behind the collar of the cloak was cold, unblinking and so very pale. This man was known as Akasuna no Sasori, who had some sort of sick obsession with puppets. The Uchiha knew he would be good in battle, but definitely would do no good in a mission such as this.

The last man who was dressed similarly had long blonde hair, his bangs covering his left eye most of the time. He was good in battle, too, and definitely needn't be on a mission such as this. Itachi understood that Leader wouldn't have had it any other way, though. They weren't allowed to leave the nest alone anymore.

Uchiha Itachi growled inwardly, masking his face into an even harder blank shell than before. His long, black hair was quickly swept back from his face as his thoughts drifted back towards the mission at hand. This was a personal mission, one that he didn't like sharing. He almost had her, her scent lingering just faintly telling him that it had been a few hours since she departed from her most recent hideout. She could be anywhere by now-

A low, angry growl left his lips before snapping up to look at his teammates. He already knew what he would find, even as he walked purposely down to the hall while following that alluring, sweet scent as it grew stronger. Pausing at a door, he quickly grabbed a hold of the handle before slowly stepping inside of the room. A soft, feminine whimper filled the sound of the room as he noticed the figure crouching down under the window.

The Uchiha clenched his jaw, forcing himself to stay on task even as he calmly stalked towards the woman, his feet making no noise. Itachi wouldn't have been able to hear his feet anyway, what with the way the young woman's heart was beating frantically and her breathing turning rapid. With some of the last bit of self-control that the man had, he crouched down in front of the woman before tugging her chin to force her eyes into meeting his.

Innocent emerald eyes clashed with haunted, hungry, crimson red eyes before the former violently pulled her chin out of the man's grip and leaned back against the wall. Itachi smirked, already ready to point out how foolish that was. His eyes narrowed on nothing particular as he felt his two teammates behind him. A low growl left his lips, his eyes flashing. They didn't need to see his face to know that he was not in the mood for their disobedience. With barely even a finger to lift, the two men were gone from the small bedroom before the woman in front of him even noticed their presence.

"G-Get out of my home…!" She looked up at him defiantly, her chin jutting out as she held her head up high.

A shiver raced down Itachi's back as he looked at her, his crimson eyes taking in her features. She was beautiful, there's no denying that. Her pastel pink locks went down to around the middle of her back, her pink bangs lightly fanning the front of her face. Moving his eyes lower, he looked in those bright, emerald eyes as she narrowed them at him. He smirked, ignoring her building rage as his eyes dropped down to her lips. They were a light pink, but slowly turning a bit red as her teeth kept sliding out to bite them.

Reaching out a hand, he lightly cupped her cheek while using his thumb to trace over her small, dainty lips while his eyes darkened ever so slightly. She sucked in a tight breath, her heart picking up speed once more. "What is your name?" Itachi asked softly, trying to distract himself from the lust. He couldn't just take her like that, after all.

"H-Haruno Sakura…" She mumbled, her wide innocent eyes staring up at him in shock. She didn't quite know how to react with having some male looking at her like she was some piece of meat. Her instinct was to slap his hand away from her, but it was almost like she was frozen. Not to mention those crimson eyes seemed to be trapping her own. She couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried.

Itachi smirked, drawing her eyes down to look at his lips. For a moment, she just took in his pale features. Itachi decided to take her sudden lapse as an advantage, leaning forward before nuzzling his face against the side of her neck.

"W-What are you doing?!" She gasped out, placing her small hands against his chest to try and keep him at bay. A light groan left his lips as her scent washed over him, calling him to her. He breathed in deeply before sliding his lips along her throat.

"I've waited so long….I finally found you." He murmured against her skin, effectively causing goosebumps to rise along her arm. She whimpered under him weakly, realizing that even at her strongest she wouldn't be able to move this man away from her. It was like moving rock!

A growl left his lips, pausing in his light ministrations along her neck. "You're mine." He whispered, his fangs slowly extracting as he traced them along her neck. That seemed to have done the trick into knocking her out of her shock, and she pulled back her fist, releasing a punch against her intruder.

To her disappointment, he moved away before her fist could connect with his jaw. He let out a feral grin, standing up as he also pulled her to her feet. Grabbing each of her wrists, he effectively pinned her down against the wall, holding her wrists captive above her head. He slowly let his nose bump against hers, catching her attention before sliding his lips along her cheek. She let out a ragged breath, whimpering lightly before turning her face away.

"W-What are you..?" She whispered, her stuttering getting worse as his lips slowly trailed down her neck. His eyes flashed dangerously before he pulled back, looking down at the dainty woman in his arms. She stared back up at him defiantly, and he knew if she could she would be crossing her arms across her small chest. She settled on just glaring at him, though.

This was his mate. His, and nobody else's. He planned on treating her with as much respect as she deserves, knowing that she was going to reject him over and over again. It suddenly didn't matter, anymore, either. He knew she would be willing eventually. He liked challenges, after all.

A smirk crossed over his blank features, raising one of his perfectly lined eyebrows before he allowed his fangs to extract from his mouth. As soon as she saw them, her whole body went rigid while her eyes stared up at him in horror.

Just to add effect, he let a light growl rumble from his chest as he took in her frightened expression. He didn't really like that look on her. Or maybe he just didn't like it directed at himself? He didn't know. Finally, after getting over her shock, she began thrashing around in his arms. A louder growl rolled from his lips as he pressed his body against hers, his weight holding her down even as she struggled fruitlessly with freeing her wrists.

After deciding he had had enough, he let his lips trace back over the unfamiliar terrain of her neck, sliding his lips softly down before finding the right spot. He bit back a possessive growl as his fangs once more slid out, before he slammed them down into her neck. A pain filled gasp escaped the lips of his mate, and already he could feel her warm tears slide down her cheeks.

"W-What are you doing?! S-Stop! That hurts..!" She cried out against him, trying to wiggle away from the pain. He decided then to let out his possessive growl, closing his eyes as he took a few sips of her blood. A groan left his lips. She tasted so sweet…! Deciding he had enough, he pulled back from her neck, his eyes focusing around the bleeding wound. Leaning forward, he began licking the pain away, along with closing the bite mark, allowing it to heal as fast as possible. Most of her blood had seeped through, sliding along her neck and down her collarbone. He watched as it almost slipped down the front part of her chest, mesmerizing him.

Realizing he hadn't paid any attention to her outfit, he backed up an inch to take in her figure. She was thin, and he decided to let go of her wrists as he traced his hands along the sides of her body. She dropped her hands down to her sides, her eyes closing in dazed shock and pain. She was in too much pain to swat the man away from her, so instead she leaned against the wall as her knees gave out. Looking along her body, he took note of the red kimono she was wearing that went down past her ankles. She must have been out to something formal, he decided.

She was an inch away from unconsciousness, he noticed. Gripping her waist, his hands almost meeting around her body, he held her up against the wall. With a slight sigh, he decided he could memorize himself with her body later as he took in the ragged breaths of pain leaving her lips. Sliding his hands along her back, he lifted her into his arms easily, pressing her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit back a groan as he pressed her body against the wall with his own, effectively holding her up as he grabbed her hands to wrap them around his neck. Standing back up straight he made his way into the living room, finding his two teammates sniffing around the tiny home. The woman in his arms was finally unconscious. Deciding that his team would follow without a command, he walked towards the window and noticed the dark skies. Just in time for traveling, he smirked. He jumped out of the window with hardly jostling Sakura, his two teammates following close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit still belongs to Kishimoto-san!**

… **..**

A soft moan escaped her lips as she stirred from her slumber, shivering as a slight breeze blew over her and ruffled her hair. The bed creaked lightly as a warm body pulled her closer, drawing a soft sigh from her lips as she nuzzled her face against a warm, muscular chest-

Her eyes opened with a gasp, having her sit up quickly in the bed and staring down at her unwanted company. Images of the night before flashed across her mind, hardly being processed.

Eyes blinking with shock as they met with familiar crimson eyes, her heart picked up pace as she hastily tried to draw space between them. A low chuckle filled her ear as strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer than before.

"My name..." Whispered a sinfully soft, deep voice into her ear as strong fingers traced random patterns on her lower back, "is Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura shivered as he fanned his breath along the shell of her ear, tightening his grip around her petite form when she tried pulling away. A light whimper escaped her parted lips as he snagged her ear between his teeth, giving it a light tug.

"I-I don't appreciate being man handled, Uchiha-san…" She stuttered, barely containing her fear as flashbacks of him revealing his fangs came flooding back. A low growl rumbled into her ear, silencing her complaints. Before she could voice her anger, however, she was suddenly laying on her back as she was pinned down onto the bed.

A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to move her arms to push him off of her only to find that he had once again pinned them above her head. A hiss of displeasure escaped through her gritted teeth, bringing forth her courage to glare up at the monster above her.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow, obviously unaffected as he languidly smirked down at her. "Itachi." He merely stated, his amused expression wiped away as he frowned down at her.

"Excuse me?" She said, looking up at him with her own frown firmly set into place. He let out a sigh, leaning down as he pressed his body more firmly against hers while nuzzling his nose under her jaw.

"Call me Itachi, Sakura." His soft murmur surprised her, but she definitely did not expect to feel his entire body grind against hers. A sharp inhale of air was almost caught in her throat, her breath picking up speed as she shivered under him.

 _What the hell?_ She couldn't believe she reacted like that to him! What the hell is wrong with her? Stupid, stupid, stupid! She couldn't help as a blazing blush spread across her cheeks, hardly unnoticeable since he was right in her personal space.

A knock suddenly sounded through the room, causing Sakura to jump as her eyes widened. Itachi just growled, murderous intent practically radiating off of him. She was surprised when he relaxed himself and continued to simply trace his lips along her throat lazily. Her body betrayed her as she shivered again, causing her hands to clench automatically.

"Nii-san?" Came a deep voice from behind the door, impatience overshadowing his questioning tone. Itachi sighed, raising his head enough to not be muffled against Sakura's skin, turning his head to glare at the door halfheartedly.

"What is it, Otōto?" He murmured, knowing full well that his brother would be able to hear him and understand that he wished to be left alone.

"Okaasan and Otousan wish to speak to you. They also want to meet _her_." Sakura wasn't an idiot, and knew without a doubt that the man behind the door was talking about her.

Her eyes widened a fraction, her breathing picking up again as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Itachi glanced down at the woman under him from the corner of his eye, taking in her panicked expression.

He smirked lightly, pressing himself firmly against her again before trailing light kisses along her throat and down to the sensitive skin of her bite mark. A soft whimper escaped her lips as her panic attack slowly diminished, his soft lips pressing against her bite mark and causing a rush of heat to pool to the bottom of her stomach.

Firmly sliding his tongue along the mark, he felt her body slowly relax as she trembled under him. _Reading all of those books about finding your mate actually pays off_ , mused Itachi as he lifted his head to stare down at her.

A dazed expression flitted across her eyes, already having forgotten that Itachi's brother was still standing outside the door. "W-What the h-hell was that..?" She gasped out, her body still trembling lightly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Itachi chuckled, deciding to release her as he stood up from his bed. He straightened his long black pants and fixed his hair back into its neat ponytail before walking over and opening his bedroom door. His brother was standing outside, a bored expression effectively in place as he respectively didn't comment on what he had heard.

"Arigato, Sasuke. Tell them we will meet them in the tearoom." Itachi said, leaning lightly against the doorframe as he allowed the door to be opened wider. Sasuke stared curiously behind his brother, taking notice of the girl as she sat up from the bed. Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she quickly righted her kimono before she stood up on shaky legs.

If Sasuke had to be honest with himself, she looked pretty terrified. He frowned inwardly, glancing back up at his brother before he got scolded for looking at what wasn't his.

"Hai, Nii-san. I'll go tell them now." He murmured before turning around and heading back to find his parents.

… **..**

Sakura didn't know what to think as Itachi finally closed the door after watching his brother retreat. A frown was firmly in place as she sat back on the bed to give her shaky legs a break. "Meet…who..?" She questioned softly, a little afraid to be drawing his attention back to her.

Itachi stretched his arms above his head, letting out a sigh as his back popped. Sakura flushed, looking down at her hands after seeing his back muscles flex. He smirked before turning around and heading towards another door to the side of the room.

Sakura decided to stop watching him as she turned around, looking at her surroundings. His bed was pushed to the middle of the large room and had black satin sheets and pillows. If she was going to be honest with herself, it's the softest bed she had ever slept in.

Tearing her eyes away from the bed, she looked up to the right side of the room. There was a large balcony with French doors off to that side with black curtains. The curtains were drawn back and the French doors were opened up onto the balcony, allowing a light breeze to sweep inside the room.

She looked towards the front of the room, seeing another door that must lead to a bathroom. Deciding she didn't want to cause him to be suspicious, she looked away and looked back at her kidnapper.

The first thing she noticed is that he had put on a black mesh shirt. The second thing she noticed was that he was smirking at her. She glared up at him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where am I?" She demanded, her glare heating up. Instead of him answering her like any normal person would, he stalked over towards her. Her face drained of color as a predatory glint was caught in his eyes, causing her to look down at the ground.

His feet came into view a moment after and she flinched when she felt his hands slide through her tangled, pink mess of hair soothingly. A shiver betrayed her as she felt him comb through her hair, disentangling it.

After deeming her hair acceptable enough, Itachi reached down and disentangled her arms from herself also. Instead of letting her arms go, though, he used them to drag her up to her feet before he wrapped his arms around her.

As expected, she struggled to free herself from him. He frowned inwardly, his face set into his usual blank slate as he held her tighter so that she couldn't get away. Leaning his head down, he sniffed along her hair and down to the side of her face. He knew it would probably scare her, but he couldn't help himself.

"S-Stop it…" She whispered, her breathing having increased as her heart felt like it was jammed up her throat. He bumped his nose along her cheek lightly instead as he kissed along her skin softly before reaching her left ear.

Sakura was utterly stunned. She had never felt more violated in her life, and she couldn't seem to get away. Not to mention he didn't even answer her questions! _Ugh!_

He smirked, practically feeling her inner turmoil as he fanned his breath along her ear lightly before deciding on how to answer her questions.

"Mm...For your first question…you'll be meeting my parents. As for your second one, well…isn't it obvious? This is my home." He murmured lightly, feeling her shiver in his arms. He couldn't help but love that she reacted to him in such a way, and it stunned him every time.

With a soft sigh, he released her as he stepped away to view her face. To his amusement, she was flushing and biting her lip. After a moment longer, she glared up at him.

"Take me home. _Now._ " She demanded, hardly able to control her anger as she trembled in fury in front of him. He frowned down at her, a little shocked that she'd demand such a thing. After his shock passed, though, he deemed her reaction acceptable. She didn't feel about him as he did her, after all.

"I'm afraid you cannot go home." He stated before reaching down and grabbing her arm, tugging her out of his room and down the hall towards the meeting destination.

Sakura was stunned to speechlessness, at least until they got down the hall a good distance from his room. " _What."_ She yelled, thrashing in his grip as she tried to break away. "Let me go!"

Itachi has never felt annoyance before, but he was sure this was the emotion he was feeling. He snarled a little as she almost broke free of him before he turned around and pinned her to the hallway wall.

" _Sakura._ " He said with as much fury he could muster, using one of his hands to pin both of hers to the wall while he used his other to grip onto her hip. Instead of backing down from him, as he had expected, she glared right back at him with as much fury as she could put into it. And it was a lot.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said, each word clipped as her fury seemed to take over. He glared down at her, letting her hip go as he raised his hand to grip her chin.

"No." He said, his voice sounding toneless and flat. It only upset her further, causing her breathing to grow harsh. She tried twisting herself out of his grip, but only caused him to lean against her with his own body.

As much as she wanted to be deemed fierce, she couldn't help but stop her struggles just because she didn't want him to press further against her. After a moment of thinking, she pulled her chin out of his hand before looking off to the side.

To Itachi's astonishment, he noticed that her bottom lip was trembling. Just like that, his fury crumbled away as concern was replaced with it. He let out a soft sigh as his thumb traced along her jaw, wiping away one of her escaped tears.

After wiping away most of her tears, he let her hands go before cupping her face with his own. He drew her close as he brushed his lips softly against hers while making sure that his body held her down enough so that she couldn't try getting away from him. He didn't know how else to apologize for taking her away from her familiar surroundings, so he supposed this worked.

Sakura whimpered as she felt his lips ghost along her own, her body shivering. She never reacted like that before to anyone. She decided that it terrified her.

Somebody off to the side grunted, letting their presence be known. Sakura immediately tensed, her face flushing as she grew embarrassed. Itachi smirked a little against her lips, pressing his a bit firmly against hers in a silent promise of there being more in the future. He drew away slowly, looking off to the side to see his father standing there with his eyebrow rose slightly.

Itachi watched as his father took in his mates' tearstained face, mostly noting the light swell of her lips. "Do you plan on joining us anytime soon, perhaps?" Fugaku asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Hai, of course, Otousan." Itachi murmured before stepping back from Sakura and wrapping his arm around her waist as he dragged her down the hallway after his father.

…

Itachi made sure to seat his newly found mate on one of the cushions on the floor, before he sat down beside her. He looked up to see his father having sat on the other side of the table, unnoticeably watching Sakura as she slumped in front of the table.

After a moment, Itachi's smiling Okaasan finally entered the room with a boiling kettle of tea in one hand. Itachi couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile draw the sides of his lips as his mother smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, Itachi-kun!" Mikoto cried as she came in and set her kettle of tea down before walking over to the other side of the room towards a cabinet. She grabbed four teacups before going back over and pouring them all some tea from the kettle.

"Ohayo, Okaasan. How did you sleep?" Itachi replied politely as he continued to keep a close watch on his mate. During his observation he noticed that she had slumped even further, a slight tremble to her shoulders.

His mother noticed, though, sending Itachi a sympathetic look as she sat down across from him. "I slept perfectly fine, Itachi-kun." She murmured, continuing her examination of the girl sitting beside her eldest son.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san. Did you sleep well, also?" Mikoto questioned softly, sending her husband a shared knowing look.

Sakura didn't know how to react to these…people? Hell, she didn't even know what they were, exactly. Cautiously she looked up at her kidnappers' parents, a frown etched into her features as she finally decided to look them over.

Itachi's mother has a blue-ish tint to her hair, dark onyx eyes, and an overall friendly face. Despite the circumstances, Sakura knew she could possibly get along with his mother more than anyone. Turning her attention to Itachi's father, however, she knew straight off she probably wasn't going to like the man.

He had a stern set to his features and it looked like he almost had a permanent frown on his lips. His hair was a dark black, as black as Itachi's hair, and he also had onyx eyes. Thinking it over, she wondered why Itachi had red eyes.

"H-Hai, Uchiha-san. I slept...well." She murmured, a frown knitting her eyebrows together as she thought over how she even fell asleep. A shiver ghosted down her spine as she remembered Itachi biting her neck, causing her to look away from his parents after a moment as she tried to calm her nerves down.

Mikoto smiled lightly, "Call me Mikoto, Sakura-chan!" She chirped happily before she took a sip of her tea. Sakura nodded numbly, startled when she felt a hand wrap around her clenched fist. Looking up, she saw Itachi staring down at her with dark onyx eyes-

Wait. Onyx eyes? She frowned further, looking closer. "What happened to your eyes?" She inquired, honestly curious. He blinked a little, tilting his head to the side as he let her watch his eyes transform to that deadly crimson.

Sakura stared at him, completely fascinated as she leaned closer, looking at the three tomoe swirling in his eyes. Itachi smirked as she drew near, before he suddenly switched back to his onyx eyes.

"It's rude to have your Sharingan on during a family interaction." Itachi stated simply, watching as she seemed to grow more confused by the minute.

"Sharingan?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she inspected his onyx eyes once more. She concluded that they were very pretty, and she preferred them much more over those intimidating crimson eyes.

Itachi smirked, looking away as he leaned down and picked up his steaming cup of tea before taking a sip. His smirk grew as he felt her glare at him. Looking up over the rim of his cup, he saw his mother glaring at him also.

"Itachi-kun, it's rude to ignore someone." Mikoto scolded gently, pointedly looking over at Sakura. Itachi grinned, taking another daring sip as he heard his mate huff indignantly. Finally, sparing Sakura a glance he propped his head up on his fist as his arm rested on top of his thigh. He stared at Sakura lazily, simply sitting there and looking over her features.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at him as she crossed her arms across her chest. A growl rumbled in his throat, his eyes flashing as he leaned over closer to her. " _Itachi._ " He said, clenching his jaw tightly.

Sakura swallowed visibly, looking down as she scooted away slightly. "I-I'm afraid I don't know you well enough, Uchiha-san." She said, even as her voice trembled a little.

Fugaku cleared his throat politely, waiting for his eldest son to look back over at him. "I'm afraid she's right, Itachi. Although…" He looked curiously over at Sakura, smirking lightly.

"Are you going to just call us all Uchiha-san, Sakura-san? Wouldn't it be less confusing if you called him Itachi-san?"

Sakura clenched her jaw, confirming that yes, she really did not like Itachi's father. She smiled tightly, trying to be polite. "Why, that's a wonderful solution, Uchiha-san."

Fugaku nodded, his smirk disappearing as he stared at her intently. "Fugaku-san would be fine, Sakura-san." He murmured, looking back down as he picked up his almost-empty cup of tea, ultimately dismissing her presence in the process.

Sakura scowled, looking down at her cold cup of tea. She couldn't possibly eat or drink anything, despite not remembering the last meal she had had. She sighed, leaning forward to use her bangs to cover her face to have at least some form of privacy to take all of this in.

"Itachi-kun, have you told Sakura-chan anything?" Mikoto asked as she looked at the pitiful girl beside her son. Itachi sighed, sitting back into his relaxed position as he looked over at his mother.

"I'm afraid not, Okaasan. She had only just woken up before Sasuke came." Itachi informed his mother, making his voice sound flat. Honestly, he was kind of upset about that. He wanted to spend some time with his mate before having to introduce her.

Mikoto must have guessed that, since she was smiling at her son with amusement. "I see." She murmured, trying to hide her amusement so Sakura wouldn't see.

Sakura finally took a deep breath, exhaling loudly as she looked back up at Itachi. "I want to go home." She said firmly, daring him to contradict her. He narrowed his eyes at her, tensing a little. He didn't even want to imagine his life without her now that he had found her.

"We've already discussed this, Sakura." He replied, clipping his tone to show that he did not want to continue the discussion. He watched as she bristled, flushing with anger as her voice raised slightly.

"We did _not_ discuss this! I wouldn't even deem it a conversation! All you did was scare me and then kiss me!" She yelled at him, clenching her fists as she tried to cool down.

Mikoto cleared her throat politely as she looked at her husband. "We'll leave you to discuss this now, then." She said firmly, gliding to her feet as she followed her husband out of the door.

Itachi decided not to get upset, his fascination over how her eyes had lit up with her anger overshadowed his annoyance at her rude tone. Instead of replying to her, he gripped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap with her chest touching his. He slid his hands along her sides slowly, dragging them down her thighs.

"I-Itachi-san..!" She exclaimed, pushing at his chest as she tried to get out of his hold. He simply scowled up at her, leaning forward to slide his lips along her throat softly.

"You will _not_ be going home because you're my mate," He murmured softly against her skin as he traced soft kisses along her throat, "and I've been searching for you for my entire life."

Sakura frowned, shaking her head lightly to rid her head of the distractions that his lips were causing. "I'm not your mate…" She mumbled, knitting her brows together as she grew more confused. Itachi sighed, nuzzling his nose against her neck softly as he surrounded himself with her scent.

"You are." He whispered breathily into her ear, causing her to shiver. She shook her head, biting her lip lightly. "No, I haven't agreed to be your _anything_." She said stubbornly.

Itachi chuckled, pulling away from her neck slowly as to look at her face. "You don't have a choice in the matter." He stated simply, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. "You don't even know me! How the hell am I supposed to be your mate if you don't know me?" She exclaimed, glaring at him heatedly.

Itachi sighed inwardly, reminding himself that his mate wasn't like him. She didn't grow up like he did. He slid his hands back up her sides slowly, moving them up to cup her face softly. " _Sa-ku-ra_ …" he murmured gently, his onyx eyes heatedly staring down at her lips.

She shivered, gripping onto his wrists as she tried to turn away from him. He growled, pulling her back to him as he reached forward to graze his teeth lightly along her bottom lip. "S-Stop…" She whimpered against his lips, making him pause.

He pulled away slowly, "Sakura…Your scent draws me to you. That's how I know that you're my mate." He said, his flat tone returning as he wiped his face clean of emotion again. She frowned down at him, resisting the urge to sniff her armpit. She wouldn't be able to, anyway, with him holding her face like that.

She sighed, "I don't understand." She said simply, expecting him to provide the answers to all of her questions. He smirked lightly, nodding his head a little before sliding her back off of his lap as he stood up.

"Come, Sakura." He commanded, holding his hand out to her so as to help her up. She bit back a retort, _I'm not a dog_ , but then reached up anyway to grip his hand. He smirked, pulling her to her feet as he led her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"Where are we going?" She asked, glancing up at him as they walked down the hallway and pass his bedroom. He glanced down at her, pulling her closer as he gripped her hip lightly. Sakura resisted the urge to move further away, gritting her teeth in annoyance instead.

"We're going to the library." He said, amused at how easily it was to get on her nerves. She looked up at him sharply, "The library?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"The library is where we keep the books over how to find our mates, and everything involving our mates."

"Oh…" Sakura murmured, knitting her brows together in thought. "What are you?" She asked suddenly, causing him to falter in his step. He looked down at her in surprise, realizing he never really told her. Although, he concluded that she was smart enough to figure it out...

"You haven't figured it out?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side as they came to a stop in front of a large wooden door. She bit her lip, looking down at the ground as she thought about it. "What I'm thinking of doesn't exist." She said simply, flushing as she thought about the conclusion she had come up with.

Itachi smirked, leaning against the wall beside the door as he watched her. "What do you think I am, then?"

She bit her lip, flushing even more as she looked back up at him. "A-a vampire..?" She coughed lightly, looking back down to try and deviate him from what she had said. His eyes softened slightly, smiling down at her. He gripped her chin lightly, raising her head so that her eyes met with his.

"Yes." He said softly, taking care to lightly stroke his thumb along her jaw. Sakura swallowed shakily, reaching up to pry his hand off of her face as she tried to take a step back from him. His eyes hardened slightly, reaching out and pulling her body back close to his. She squeaked, her eyes widening as she looked up at him.

"Don't run." He commanded, reaching his hand behind her head to tangle his fingers into her hair. She whimpered lightly, looking up at him as she tried to move out of his grasp. He tightened his grip on her hair, causing her to wince ever so slightly.

"Let go." She said as she stared up at him uneasily. He let his fingers drop from her hair, deciding to just rest his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. "One day you won't fear me, Sakura." He whispered lightly as he leaned down, nuzzling his nose against her cheek softly. She gulped, tensing as he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer.

"You'll be waiting a long time, then." She whispered, biting her lip to try and reign in her traitorous reactions to his body. He smirked, sliding his lips along her neck before finding the bite mark. He latched onto it greedily, sucking and nipping at it softly.

Sakura gasped, falling limp into his arms as she weakly gripped onto the front of his shirt. She couldn't even form coherent words as she groaned and moaned lightly into the crook of his neck. Her breaths came rapidly, shivering as he turned them around to press her up against the cold wall.

He slid his hands along her sides softly, reaching down and gripping her thighs as he forced her to wrap her legs around his waist as he continued attacking that special spot. Her head leaned back against the wall as she panted, her eyes closing tightly. Her thoughts were too muddled for her to notice the figure approaching them, and Itachi was too immersed in hearing her soft pleas and pleasured noises that she made.

Itachi had almost convinced himself to forget about going to the library as he slid his tongue softly along the bite mark, causing a fresh bout of moans to reach his ear as she tightened her grip onto his shirt.

He visibly tensed as he heard someone clearing their throat, putting a stop to his ministrations on her neck. Slowly he pulled back, sliding his blank mask on as he regarded the woman in his arms, taking in her flushed expression as she trembled lightly, her breathing still ragged as she looked off to the other side of the hallway, away from the judging eyes of the stranger.

Itachi smirked lightly before wiping it away, looking to the side to see his older cousin, Uchiha Shisui, regarding them with an amused glint in his onyx eyes. "Yes?" Itachi asked politely, refusing to be embarrassed about the situation he found himself in.

"In the hallway, Itachi-kun?" Came his deep, teasing reply as he grinned. His cousin watched as the woman in Itachi's arms tensed visibly, her jaw clenching tightly as she tried to remain still.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, a smirk raising the left side of his lips before tilting his head to the side. "Do you need something, Shisui?" He asked innocently, resisting the urge to disregard his cousin altogether so he could take Sakura back to his room.

"Obasan wishes for me to relay a message: Tell Sakura-chan _everything_." This seemed to have caught the pinkettes' attention, having her look over at the man standing a few feet away. She realized he looked a lot like Itachi and his brother, except this man had shorter hair.

"Hai, I will. She needn't worry about such a thing. I'm quite sure Sakura will make me tell her everything, anyway." Itachi said with a smirk, looking back down at the woman in his arms with affection. Sakura didn't deign that with a reply, besides her flushed cheeks you wouldn't have thought that what he said affected her.

Shisui nodded, holding back an amused grin as he watched the woman shift uncomfortably. An unfamiliar look crossed over the younger Uchiha, making Shisui slightly uneasy. He wasn't sure, but by the hungry look in Itachi's eyes, he could confirm his expression to be lust.

"Heh, well…I'll go tell your mother then, Itachi-kun." Shisui said, before quickly making his getaway. He definitely did _not_ want to witness anymore emotion coming from his younger cousin.

After confirming that his cousin was indeed gone Itachi leaned forward once again, kissing her temple softly. No words could accurately express how he felt about this woman.

"Please let me down, Itachi-san." Came a soft murmur under him. A smile ghosted across his lips as he slowly lowered her legs from around his waist, making sure she was steady enough on her feet before taking a step away from her.

"Let's go find a book that will explain the bite mark for you." He said, grabbing her hand to tug her along with him.

After entering the library, Sakura's bad mood completely vanished. There were books upon books! Not a single wall had any space, and the room must be around 20 feet high. She stared up at all of the books in awe, feeling like a kid walking into a candy store.

Itachi smirked as he looked at her expression, his silent observation confirming that she did indeed love to read. He watched as she glanced up at him shyly, biting her lip softly.

"Are there any medical books in here, by chance?" She asked, hope sparkling in her eyes. Itachi raised a brow, "I wouldn't doubt it," he said softly before murmuring quietly, "Why?"

A grin lit up her features as she nodded at him, "I'm a doctor." She said simply as she glanced around the room. Just as she was about to walk away from him to go scour the library by herself, she found herself being steered off into the opposite direction than the one she was headed.

"This way, Sakura." Itachi said as he took the familiar path to get to the books that regards their mates. Sakura pouted, looking over her shoulder as she recognizes one of the medical textbooks off to the side of one of the bookshelves.

Itachi smirked, looking down at her pouting lip before coming to a stop at a dusty bookshelf. On further inspection, Sakura could see the dust lining the bookshelf except for a book that seemed to have no dust around it. She wasn't surprised when Itachi reached for it, taking it down and leafing through it. Confirming that it was the book he was seeking, he handed it down to her.

"A Vampires' Kiss?" She read the title aloud, raising one of her eyebrows at the strange name. Itachi smirked, "It's talking about your bite mark." He said matter-of-factly.

Sakura was tempted to say, " _Duh_." sarcastically, but she refrained from doing so. Instead she opened the book to its index, perusing the titles to the certain sections. He smirked, grabbing the book out of her hands before grabbing her hand and tugging her along after him.

"Come. You'll go back to the room and I'll leave you to your research." He said as he walked down the hallway from where they came from.

"Where are you going?" She asked after he ushered her inside of his room, turning around and locking the door behind her. He threw the book onto the bed before he walked over to the balcony. She watched as he closed the balcony doors before sliding the curtains even further away from the wall as his hands slid behind them. After a moment of him fumbling with something, there was a large creak and suddenly a large iron door was shut firmly in front of the French doors.

"What the-…" Sakura started before watching as he pulled a key out of his pocket, using it to lock the iron doors together. "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Stop panicking. I'm merely making sure you won't go anywhere." He said simply, jiggering one of the handles to make sure it won't open.

"By caging me in like I'm some animal?!" She exclaimed, clenching her fists as she tried to reign in her anger. Not succeeding, she decided to recite the periodic table. He slipped the key back into his pocket, turning around to frown at her.

"Well, yes. It's only until I know you won't run away." He said before walking back towards the door, turning around to look at her once more. "Start reading."

Sakura growled as he smirked at her, walking out of the door before locking it with a resounding click through the room. She threw herself down on the bed, holding back her angered snarls as she kicked the book away from her.

… **..**

An hour later, and Itachi was still not back. Sakura sighed, groaning as she rolled over onto her stomach to try and quell her stomach pains. She laid down the book she had been reading for the past hour, gripping her stomach instead.

She was so caught up in her pain that she didn't even hear the sound of a key sliding in the door, nor did she notice the figure walking up to her. Another bout of hunger pain spiked her stomach, causing her to dry heave. The next thing she knew, she was hearing a tray being sat down and hands sliding along her back slowly.

"Sakura? Sakura." A voice said in her ear, making her turn her head away as her headache grew in volume. "Ugh…" She groaned, closing her eyes tightly. Strong hands lifted her up off of her stomach, sitting her up right and making her lean her head back against the headboard.

After a moment of positioning stuff around, Itachi sat the tray of food in her lap. Her mouth watered as she stared down at the soup and crackers, biting her lip softly as she resisted the urge to pig out. "Here, let me help you." He said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed before taking the spoon of hot soup to her lips.

"Blow first. It's hot." He murmured, watching as she blew on it before greedily sipping it off the spoon. They continued that pattern until the soup was half way gone, before Sakura took the spoon from his fingers. She sat it down and grabbed one of the crackers and dipped it into the hot liquid before taking a bite.

After a few moments of silence, Itachi decided to speak up. "When was the last time you ate, Sakura?" He asked softly, frowning at her as he remembered the state she was in when he walked in. She flushed a little, looking down as she shrugged noncommittedly.

"You don't remember?" He asked incredulously. She frowned before sighing, bringing her hands up to rub her temples to ease her headache away.

"I'm a doctor. I'm busy." Sakura said simply. They sat in silence as she finished her meal, before Itachi slid the tray from her lap and sat it on the floor. He grabbed the glass of water he had sat on the nightstand and handed it to her. "Drink." He commanded, his frown still in place.

Even after her meal, she still had no energy. So she decided to just do as he said, taking the glass from him. She drank half of the glass before handing it back to him. Itachi gritted his teeth, looking off to the side as he sat it back down on the side table.

"I will return shortly." He said as he stood up, picking up her tray and leaving the room. She heard the sound of the door locking before she reached over and grabbed her book to immerse herself into it once more.

… **..**

"Don't you think you should be talking to Sakura-chan about her stay here?" Mikoto asked her eldest son, furrowing her delicate eyebrows together in clear displeasure. She had just walked into the kitchen to see her son sitting at the counter with a cup of tea in his hands.

"I don't know how to tell her, Okaasan." Itachi murmured gently, glancing up at his mother. Mikoto relaxed, realizing what he was speaking about. She gave a sympathetic noise, walking over to the hot tea kettle to pour herself a cup. After gathering her tea together, she sat down beside Itachi.

"I suppose you need to be delicate. She seems fragile." She murmured softly, taking a sip of the hot liquid before setting her cup down in front of her. Itachi sighed and nodded, sliding his pointer finger along the rim of his cup.

"She is not going to take it well. I just hope it doesn't scare her." He muttered, looking down at his half-filled cup of tea.

"You have to do it, Itachi-kun. She'll get used to it eventually." Mikoto smiled weakly, reaching over to grip his large hand with her small one. She squeezed his hand gently, coaxing a smile out of her eldest son.

"Is that why you're here and not with her?" Mikoto asked gently, still looking over his form. She could see the tension in his shoulders.

He nodded softly, sighing as he stood up to go wash out his empty cup. "Hai. I just needed a moment to prepare myself." He said simply, glancing outside. After considering where the sun was, he concluded that it was around 6:00 o'clock at night.

He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself, then he walked over to his mother to kiss her cheek softly. "Thank you, Okaasan. Oyasumi." He murmured softly before retreating from the kitchen.

… **..**

When Itachi walked back into his bedroom, he took notice of the position Sakura was in. She was leaning against the headboard, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared down intently at the book in her hands. Taking a moment to look at the book, he noticed that she was half way done with it.

"You weren't gone very long." She murmured, turning a page in the book as her brows furrowed. He smirked a little, walking over to his dresser as he pulled out one of his long t-shirts. Walking back towards the bed, he threw it down beside her.

"Here. You can wear this tonight. You may take advantage of the bathroom." He said as he pointed at the door where the bathroom was, looking back down at her as she marked her page before setting it down on the night stand.

"I'm not wearing that." She said, flushing as she looked up at him. If he was anyone other than an Uchiha, he would have rolled his eyes. "It'll look like a nightgown on you, Sakura. There's really no need to be dramatic." He muttered, watching as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't make me give you a bath, Sakura. Now go." He threatened, narrowing his eyes back at her. She gulped, eyes widening a fraction of an inch. "You wouldn't dare." She said, biting her lip lightly.

Itachi raised his eyebrow lightly, silently challenging her. She growled heatedly, standing up and grabbing the shirt before stalking off to the bathroom with a slight sway to her hips. He watched amusedly, walking back over to his closet to pull out one of his many sets of black sweatpants.

Twenty minutes later, and Sakura walked out of the bathroom with his shirt on. To say he didn't stare would be a lie. Honestly, it took all of his self-control to not pounce on her right then. His eyes roamed up and down her body as she gripped the hem of the shirt, trying to pull it further down as it clung to the middle of her damp thighs.

He looked away, letting her climb into the bed before he got up and walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. He leaned back against the door for a moment, wondering how the hell he was going to sleep in the same bed with her without getting intimate.

Sighing, he shook his head before going through his nightly routine. A few moments later he dried off his body with a soft, black towel before hanging it up on a rack. He slid his sweatpants on before walking out of the bathroom. He looked over at Sakura, noting the light fall of her shoulders as she laid on her side.

Smirking lightly, he stalked over to the bed and sat down on his side. Taking one of his fingers, he traced it along her spine gently. "Sakura." He murmured lightly, watching as she shivered.

"What?" She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut as his finger slid back up her spine.

"Sit up. We have to…talk." He murmured lightly, moving his hand away from her. She sat up slowly, tugging the shirt back up over her shoulders as she turned around to face him. Sighing lightly, Itachi tugged her closer to him.

"You haven't yet read the right book that tells you about your responsibilities to me," he muttered, locking his eyes on her confused ones, "But I need you to understand."

Her frown deepened, tilting her head to the side. "What?" She asked, watching how his jaw ticked slightly. He swallowed, holding back his discomfort as his throat burned with need.

"I have to feed." He said softly, his eyes willing her to understand. Her eyes widened a bit before going back to normal, tearing her eyes from his face as she looked over at the locked balcony. "What does this have to do with me?" She asked softly, her pulse picking up slowly as he pulled her even closer to himself.

"You're the only one I can feed from."

"No." She said firmly, locking her wide eyes onto his. "You can't." she said as she tried to scoot away from him. He growled lightly, his eyes dissolving back into its Sharingan form. He grabbed her elbows as he pulled her into his lap, using one of his hands to grip her hair back away from the side of her neck, opposite from where her sealed bite mark is.

He nuzzled his nose lightly along her skin, groaning as the tomoe in his eyes twirled in hunger. He barely registered her scream as his fangs slid into her neck. After a moment, Sakura calmed down as his venom numbed the spot where he bit her. For a few moments, he did nothing as he gripped her tighter to him as he drank from her greedily.

Her head lolled to the side, her gasps turning into light sounds of pleasure. Sliding her hands along his chest she moaned lightly in his ear as he pressed himself firmly against her. Itachi groaned lightly, retracting his fangs from her neck before healing her wound with his tongue quickly.

Pulling back he looked up at her, recognizing the dazed and heated look in her eyes before he licked his lips slowly. Her eyes followed his tongue, shivering as her body seemed to heat up quickly. She swallowed visibly, pushing her hands against his chest to try and get away from him. "L-Let me go…" She whimpered lightly.

Instead of doing as she asked, he laid her down onto her back on the many pillows as he climbed on top of her before wrapping her legs around his waist. The right side of his shirt slid down her shoulder, showing off her pale flesh. He let out a frustrated growl as the shirt stopped at just the top of her breast, hiding her chest from him.

He grinded into her softly, leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss to stop her quiet pleas. Her small hands pushed at his chest fruitlessly before he reached down and grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head firmly. A light groan left his lips as he nipped at her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as he sucked on it softly.

After a moment of sucking on her bottom lip, he let it go as he pulled back to look at her flushed cheeks. He grinded against her again softly, sucking in a sharp breath as she gasped in pleasure. Her reaction elicited a growl from his lips before he grasped her wrists with one of his hands before sliding his right hand along the side of her body.

"I-Itachi…san…." She moaned lightly before she could finish her sentence, causing him to smash his lips back onto hers. He greedily coaxed her into opening her mouth before he deepened the kiss, exploring her caverns with a sweep of his tongue. His hand gripped onto her hip tightly as he made her grind with him, making her moan into his mouth.

His arousal was hard as it grinded in between her thighs, making her shiver in pleasure while she tried to organize her muddled thoughts into something coherent. After he finished tasting her, he slid his tongue out of her mouth before licking her swollen lips appreciatively. He trailed light kisses down her cheek and neck as he nuzzled his face against the bite mark on the side of her neck.

Latching his lips around the mark, he sucked on it greedily as her body arched into his. His thin shirt wasn't enough to stop him from feeling her perked nipples graze along his bare chest. Letting go of her hip, he trailed his hand back up her side and over her rib cage as he slid his hand around the side of her left breast.

His body seemed to have heated up as he realized the shirt slid up a little, revealing her flat stomach. He let out a groan as her skin brushed up against his, making him nip at the mark as she mewled in response. His ears were filled with her pleasured cries as she squirmed under him, grinding against him. He could hardly control himself as the scent of her arousal reached his nose, causing it to twitch in response.

It took a conscious effort for him to detach himself from her, practically flying off of the bed as he panted and willed himself to calm down. Looking down at her caused him to have to repeat the process, the sight of her lacy black panties burned into his mind as he turned around. "Go to sleep." He said in a rough voice, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak before walking out of the room and locking her inside. He needed to cool off.

… **..**

 **Hey guys! I've gotten a few reviews asking me to update soon, so I complied! It took so long (even though it's only been four days) because my finals are coming up. It also took a long time because I was determined to make this chapter much longer than the first. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to get the next chapter uploaded by the 8** **th** **:) R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credits go to Kishimoto-san :)**

… **..**

To say Sakura was upset is an understatement. No, Sakura is downright _pissed_. She growled as she scrubbed her body again, much harder than she had been before. Sighing, she stood up from the bathtub and grabbed one of the towels hanging from the rack.

She's been in the bathroom for well over an hour, trying to scrub the feel of his hands and lips off of her skin. She shivered, gritting her teeth as she thought about how he touched her. No one has _ever_ touched her like that, and if they tried they usually ended up with a broken nose. Why the hell is this...this...thing different?!

She blamed it on the bite mark. This stupid thing is making her react the way she is. Shaking her head, she decided to just concentrate on getting dressed. She wrapped the towel around her hair, drying it a bit more before she threw it onto the rack. She slipped Itachi's shirt back over her body, biting her lip after she went to grab her panties.

Blushing brightly, she decided they were ruined until they were washed. Her….arousal…was all over them. Sighing, she picked them up and threw them off to the side of the bathroom. She'll ask to have them washed soon.

She had intended on going through Itachi's clothes, but when she walked out of the room she paused when she saw him lying on the bed. She gulped as he turned over to stare at her, frowning as he took in her wet hair and damp skin.

"You already had a shower tonight." He stated, watching as she blushed deeply. Taking a deep breath, she decided she was going to ignore him. Walking purposefully towards Itachi's closet, she tensed when she heard the bed squeaking. Slowing her steps, she turned around to frown at him as she reached the closet. He looked like he was ready to pounce on her if she tried anything.

Opening the door, she saw pairs upon pairs of black sweatpants. It seems that he wore nothing other than black. She grabbed the first pair she saw that had adjustable strings. Hiding herself behind the closet door, she quickly pulled them on and pulled the strings as tight as they would go before tying it tightly. Looking down at her, she deemed herself decently dressed now.

She jumped as she felt a hand on the small of her back, and she whirled around to glare at him. " _Don't_." She snarled, pushing him away from her before ducking under his arms. She stalked off towards the bed, sliding back the blanket before laying in the bed and settling down for sleep to take her away for a while.

Being tired _and_ bitchy wasn't exactly a good thing around kidnappers, but at least he wasn't neglecting her. She at least got a good bed to sleep in, and to hell if she wasn't going to take advantage of that. She turned on her side, facing away from where she had left him. Surprisingly, he hadn't tried to stop her. She wasn't going to look too deep into that considering she thought he was a lunatic anyway.

Itachi sighed audibly, running a hand through his hair. He had let it out of its usual ponytail before he had settled down for bed. He deserved this, he knew, but damn did it hurt. Walking back over to his side of the bed, he laid down beside her.

He could tell she wasn't asleep because she tensed, so he decided to just lay there on his side as he watched her face intently. After realizing that he wasn't going to touch her, she seemed to have relaxed a little. He smirked lightly as he saw her drift off to sleep beside him.

A few more moments and she was deeply asleep so he decided now was the time to hold her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he breathed in the strawberry scent of her pink hair as he closed his eyes.

The books never mentioned how strongly he'd react once he drank her blood. They never mentioned the sexual desires or the way she seemed to enjoy it. His jaw clenched tightly as he recalled the lust in her eyes and the way she had-

No, he couldn't think about that right now. Especially with her in his arms. He decided to focus on the way she had just treated him when he had simply went to pull her into his arms. Wondering how he was going to correct this new development, he nuzzled his face against the top of her hair. It tickled his nose, making it twitch lightly.

The books did, however, warn him against getting sexually involved. Of course, they would eventually, but not when she didn't trust him. He sighed quietly, emptying his mind of all thoughts as he decided to just rest. He's going to need it tomorrow, especially with the way she's acting.

… **.**

 _Her breathing hitched as she cowered into the corner of her room, hearing the loud and sudden sounds of people hitting her walls and door. The lights in her room were cut, she was trapped and alone. Suddenly, her dresser was knocked out of the way as her door flung open and a man in a white, emotionless mask walked in. He stalked towards her slowly, watching how she screamed and pushed herself into the corner._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lamp that was turned over and laying only a few steps away from her. She darted over and grabbed the lamp just as the man made a grab at her. Before she knew it, she had knocked the lamp against his head as hard as she could._

 _Red and thick blood oozed out of the side of his head as he slumped to the ground, the mask falling away to reveal a pale man that looked startlingly like her father. Stunned, she looked towards the doorway and saw as her mother ran into the room with a look of pure horror over her face as she ran to her husband's side._

 _"You murderer!" She screamed at Sakura, hovering over the man's body as Sakura's world came crashing down-_

Sakura sat up in the bed, her eyes wide as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. _Oh kami, I killed him. I killed him, I killed him-_

A sob escaped her closed lips, her frantic mind not having registered the figure kneeling beside her. " _I killed him, I killed him…_ " she whispered over and over again, shuddering and squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to will the images away. Tears were cascading down her cheeks silently as she broke down. She was so close to escaping into that shell she had been in for years.

Strong arms pulled her into an embrace and someone was whispering silent instructions in her ear. As she registered the words, she realized she was hyperventilating. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to calm down. She breathed in slowly, exhaling when she heard the voice tell her to.

A few moments of this repeated process, and she was breathing normally once again. Her shuddering still hadn't calmed down but she knew it would pass. It always did. She turned her head to the side, realizing her face was tucked into the crook of someone's neck. She breathed in deeply, realizing the person smelled strongly of rain on a summer night with a mix of a male scent-

"Sakura…?" Whispered a deep voice into her ear, drawing her out of her contemplations. That's when everything came crashing back, and she realized this was Itachi holding her. She tensed, pulling herself out of his arms. Shockingly, he let her go.

She shivered, closing her eyes as she dropped her head into her hands. She hadn't had that dream, that flashback, in _years_. She suspected it was because of the stress of the situation she was under now. Looking up, she recognized concerned onyx eyes staring at her intently. She made a promise to herself last night that she was going to ignore him, at least until he pissed her off, so she decided to continue with that.

His eyes narrowed, realizing what she was doing. "Don't ignore me, Sakura." He warned her as he gripped her chin to keep her from turning away from him. She glowered, although it was interrupted as her shuddering continued.

"Leave m-me alone." She mumbled, gripping his wrist to try and pry him off of her. Instead of responding, he pulled her back to him. "I'm sorry." He murmured against the side of her head, holding her tighter as she struggled against him. His words seemed to have some effect on her, though, as she grew still.

"What for?" She muttered, looking towards the door.

"I did not mean to touch you like that last night. I'm sorry." He replied flatly, pulling back enough to look down at her. She could practically feel her cheeks blazing as she recalled what happened the night before.

Not trusting her voice, she just nodded. He let go of her fully, sitting down as he studied her trembling form. "Were you having a nightmare?" She nodded again, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. Instead she wiped the tearstains on her cheeks, trying to erase the effects the dream had caused her.

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't go into any more detail. Deciding to be helpful, he stood up from the bed. "I will return shortly with your breakfast." He murmured before leaving the room and locking the door.

… **.**

The next few days went by similarly. Itachi woke her up from her nightmare, comforted her before she pulled away from him, and then continued on with him bringing her food and books to read the rest of the day. Most of the day he stuck around with her, just observing her or reading his own book.

The first book she read confirmed that, yes, the bite mark was the reason why she was responding to his touches. The second book she was reading explained the way real vampires were. Vampires could actually go out into the sun, but they really just preferred to be out at night because the sun hurt their eyes since they had excellent vision. It also talked about how vampires weren't created by being bitten, but by actually being born into it. Although, there was a way to create a vampire other than this way, but the book didn't speak about it. She supposed it was illegal in this vampire world.

A vampire was born just like the same process that a baby is born between two humans. The only difference between these two types of pregnancies is that whoever is carrying said baby has to drink animal blood until the baby is born. When Sakura read this, she couldn't help the disgusted sound she made as her nose wrinkled.

It also talked about how the vampires mate wasn't actually a vampire, but a human. It told how the vampire could essentially turn the human into an immortal, causing him or her to live forever by said vampires' side as his or her partner. Even though said human was an immortal, she or he was actually a human that just couldn't die. The book, however, never went into detail about the process.

This new discovery intrigued Sakura, because of course she was a doctor, but also because she often wondered if that was what Itachi planned on doing to her. She wouldn't doubt it, actually. He was always talking about how he wasn't going to let her go, after all. Sakura yawned, rereading the same sentence that explained how a vampire needed their mate to survive because they couldn't drink anyone else's blood. That explained the nightly ritual she and Itachi had to go through.

Sakura shuddered, remembering the second time Itachi approached her about it. She couldn't help but feel the pleasurable trembles along her body as he had sunk his fangs into her neck slowly. Shaking her head, she looked up to see him staring at her curiously from the end of the bed where he sat reading his own book. Blushing, she looked away as she marked her page on the book and sat it down on the nightstand. Sometimes she was positive that he could read her mind.

It's been a week since she was taken. She has been here for seven _days_. Sakura didn't want to think about all of her patients, waiting for her to return so that she could help them. Every time her thoughts drifted in this direction, she would grow depressed and be forced into eating her next meal even though she could hardly stomach it. The third day of her stay, Itachi had come back carrying a duffel bag full of her own clothes. She was inwardly thankful, even though she never said anything to him.

"Can I go outside?" She asked him suddenly, watching how his head tilted to the side. He marked his page on his book, leaning forward as he propped his head up in his hand. "Why?" He murmured, staring intensely at her even though he knew it freaked her out.

She frowned and sighed, stretching her arms up over her head as she realized she hasn't had any proper exercise for a little over a week. She was taken when she was too caught up in her work to even dream of going out to train the kinks out of her muscles.

"I need exercise. I also need to see someone other than _you_." She spat, glaring at him as she wrapped her arms around herself as she realized he had been watching her stretch. He smirked amusedly at her, nodding slightly.

"I'll arrange a meeting between you and one of my acquaintances' mates, then. Tomorrow, I'll take you outside and we'll start training you." She frowned, furrowing her brows. "Train me?" She asked quizzically. He nodded, sighing as a pained expression crossed over his features for a second before he hid his emotions back under that blank expression.

"Hunters will try to use you against me, Sakura. They're ruthless." He murmured. She leaned forward, her large, curious eyes seeming to draw him in closer. "Hunters?" She asked softly, watching him carefully as he drew near her.

"Hai. They're humans who found out about the supernatural world. Some of them made the act of killing supernatural beings into a sport, while others make it a lifelong mission of theirs to purge the world of us," he shook his head suddenly as he reached over and grabbed her hand, trailing his thumbs over her knuckles softly, "they do not care if you're human, Sakura. They know I cannot survive without you."

Her frown seemed to have deepened, especially when she tried tugging her hand away but he held her hand tighter. "They'll murder me, even though I'm one of them?" She asked, disbelief crossing over her features as she thought about it. "Like I said: They do not care." Itachi clarified, sighing as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I won't let them hurt you. Even if I could survive without your blood, I wouldn't be able to live anyway. You're my life." He murmured softly, fanning his breath along her knuckles. She shivered, blushing brightly as she continued to tug her hand back to her. He smirked as he looked up at her through his long eyelashes.

"Why do you keep touching me?" She growled angrily, flustered as she squirmed under his searching eyes. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he pulled her closer as he kissed along her arm slowly. Sakura shivered, her breathing picking up speed as she turned her head away.

As he made it up to her shoulder, he used his hand to turn her head back towards him as he leaned down and planted soft, chaste kisses along her jaw. "You probably don't understand, but you were made for _me_." He whispered in his soft, alluring voice as he took pride in making her shiver against him. "You're mine, Sakura. Your very being _calls_ to me. It begs me to hold you closer, to press you against me, to hold your bare body against my own."

He pulled his lips away from her jaw slowly, leaning his forehead against hers softly as he breathed her in. "It is so very _tempting_." He whispered, looking down into her innocent eyes as she continued to shiver from the sound of his voice. He already knew his eyes were betraying his lust as he stared down at her, recognizing the slight fear in her own eyes.

He pulled away slowly, picking up his book as he sat it down beside hers on the nightstand. "I refuse to give in until you're ready, though. Get dressed, and I'll come get you for dinner."

… **..**

 **Okay, I know it's been forever and this chapter was way too short for me to make it up to you guys. Honestly, I have no valid excuses for why I simply did not upload. Let me just start with my finals. So, my finals were VERY exhausting. I practically studied until I couldn't stand to look at words. Because of this, after my finals, I simply found it too exhausting to write. A few days, though, and I was better. Now, this is where my bad-author-skills come into play. I simply could** _ **not**_ **figure out how this chapter was going to go. Honestly, the only reason it ended right here was because I'm still a little stuck. I had already written this chapter before my last final, before the 8** **th** **, but I had wanted to see if I could add more for you guys. Obviously, I failed….I'm sorry x-x. I've started on the next chapter, but even now I'm not sure how I'm going to increase the climax of the story. Don't worry, though, this story will** _ **never**_ **be abandoned. I know what that's like for a devoted reader, and it pains me to think I put you guys through such an agonizing wait already. This is my first real story, guys, so...bear with me, please?**


End file.
